Bully Wiki:Myths and Facts
Here are the following Myths and Facts of Bully. Myths and Facts Myth: Gary Smith is a werewolf Although Gary Smith is said to be a werewolf, he isn't. There are persistent false rumors that Gary Smith is a werewolf. The rumors claim that a scar on the werewolf mask worn by Trevor at Halloween (and later acquirable by Jimmy) has a scar on the right eye identical to Gary's scar. They do both have scars, but the scars are not identical - Gary's scar goes diagonally across his eye to the corner of his jaw, and the werewolf's scar goes straight down to the bridge of its nose. All the other alleged evidence, such as the x-rays, photos and howling, don't relate to Gary in any way. Myth: Dan Wilson and Thad Carlson are brothers, as stated in dialogue by Cornelius. Dan is the oldest son of the two, but is slightly shorter then Thad. What "dialogue" did Cornelius said that states Dan and Thad are brothers? We went through all the dialogues in the data files and found nothing in Cornelius that he stated they are both brothers. Although Dan and Thad could have similar hair and face, they are not related to each other. This statement is generally false, and there is no evidence that shows that Dan and Thad are related to each other. Therefore, Dan and Thad 'are not '''brothers. Myth: ''The Bullies are the strongest clique in the game because they have Russell. '' Just because the Bullies have Russell in their faction doesn't mean they are the strongest. We have tested the Bullies and know that if the Bullies are facing the Preppies, Greasers, Jocks, or Townies, the Bullies will lose against them. Russell however, is the strongest character in the game, which means he can defeat anyone, but doesn't really mean his faction's the strongest because of him. Myth: ''The Prefects are the four students at Bullworth Academy. The Prefects aren't students. Their jobs are to patrol Bullworth Academy, follow orders, and keep an eye on everyone to make sure there is no rule breaking on campus. Prefects are independents, not students. In fact, the prefects are never seen attending classes nor do they appear in the yearbook. The game date files lists them as two things. One is staff, and the other being authority. ''If they were students, the Prefects would've been categorized as in ''students ''just like other students have. The Prefects aren't a clique. Myth: ''Gary, Pete, and Jimmy aren't members of the non-clique students. They are not identified as being part of the non-clique students in the game, therefore they are not members. This is very wrong. Jimmy, Gary, and Pete are Non-Clique Students. This statement makes the "Non-Clique Students" sound like an actual faction when it isn't. According to the Game Data files, Gary and Pete are set to Student. The Student categorization means Non-Clique Student, Which Gary and Pete are set to along with the others. This is why when you fight either, the Non-Clique Student fighting music plays. Jimmy is also set to Student, but is also set to Player1, and yes there is an unused ''Player2 ''category. In fact Jimmy's punches are similar to what Non-Clique Students are given. Therefore Jimmy, Pete, and Gary are Non-Clique Students. Myth: ''The Mascot is a Jock. '' The Mascot is not a Jock. The reason for this is because the mascot is originally Constantinos in a suit, but after Nice Outfit, it becomes Jimmy in a suit. It could really go either way. But then, if you call the Mascot a jock because he associates with the Jocks if added to free roam, you'd have to call Christy, Angie, and Pinky jocks because they associate with the Jocks while in cheerleader uniform. And then by that logic you'd have to add Mascot to Non-Clique since he's sometimes played by Constantinos, who is non-clique when he isn't a Jock.